


It's a Mad World

by ScribblyTrickster



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Mad World, Mental!Lock, Season Three AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblyTrickster/pseuds/ScribblyTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Such a mad world, isn't it John? Such a very very... mad world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Mad World

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestion: Listen to Mad World by Gary Jules when reading.  
> (May go on with it if people like it.)  
> (Also, sorry if it's not 100% in character, it's my first Sherlock fanfic.)

“John!” Sherlock grabbed him by the shoulders and stared him in the eyes, “John, pay attention! The body! Was there any strange symptoms?” He demanded as the detective stared his blogger in the eyes.

“No sign of struggle, a stab wound to the abdomen, a bruise on his neck that could’ve been caused by a punch and a broken nose.” John tried to keep up with Sherlock’s mind that would surely be buzzing with thoughts, as it usually did when Sherlock had to deduce quickly, “Just looks like another bar-brawl.”  Sherlock tussled his hair and pulled himself into his ‘mind palace’ stance, John has learnt not to think or move a muscle while Sherlock was like this and apparently it disturbed him.

“So, so, so… Jason he… OH! OH! OH! THAT IS BRILLIANT!” Sherlock jumped, his eyes going wide as he took off in the other direction, John and Mary exchanged looks of confusion but didn’t bother questioning it, the detective would usually do this, leave them wondering whenever he got it and they didn’t.

“Sherlock!” John and Mary ran together to keep up with the long-legged man in his coat as he ran through London’s busy streets. Mary loved doing this, John wished Sherlock wouldn’t run off but he got used to it, the two Watsons and their beloved Sherlock.

***

As John and Mary walked up the creaky steps to 221B, they could hear Sherlock’s violin going. Sherlock would only play his violin when he was truly bored or upset over something, although he wouldn’t like to admit it.

“Sherlock dear, please do stop that and have your tea.” Mrs Hudson’s voice came through the melody of the violin, John and Mary recognized it, the lovely melody that he had composed for their wedding.

“Much too busy for that now Mrs Hudson.”  The violin stopped as the two Watsons walked through the door of the apartment.

“Is that the case you’ve been working? You’ll put yourself into a coma working like this.” Concern rung through her voice. Sherlock’s lips twitched up into a little grin but greeted them with a little wink that made John give him a confused smile, Mary’s hand squeezed his before it left his.

“Ah! The pregnant Watson and how are we going? Having sleeping problems I believe?” Sherlock’s eyes fluttered over Mary, deducing every little detail but Mary appreciated it when Sherlock asked.

“He was kicking earlier today, sleeping problems? Oh, of course, I’m eight months in.” She grinned up at Sherlock, grabbing his hand and placing it on her swollen belly as Haymitch kicked. Sherlock seemed delighted at the little creation inside her stomach, John sat in his chair, watching them both.

“Cup of tea, John dear?” Mrs Hudson asked, rubbing her hip, Mary and Sherlock were now talking between themselves.

“Yes please Mrs Hudson, one for Mary too if you don’t mind?” He smiled politely at the landlady, picking up the paper that was lying on the coffee table as he started to read.

“Of course.” Her voice sung, Sherlock finally turning back to John, Mary huddling over to sit down in Sherlock’s armchair, Mary had managed to get Sherlock to like her enough to let her sit in his chair, not even John was allowed to sit in Sherlock’s chair, nobody but him and Mary were allowed to.

“John? A case has come to my attention, could be dangerous.” Sherlock grinned, “BISCUITS MRS HUDSON, BISCUITS.” He called to Mrs Hudson, “Are you coming with me?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” The Doctor nodded, “But I want my tea first.”

“Tea? Yes, of course, tea, tea, tea…” Sherlock sat at his desk and opened up the laptop, which was open to John’s blog.

“Is that my bloody blog Sherlock?” John picked up on it straight away, “Did you hack into my bloody blog?” Sherlock shrugged, mumbling to himself, typing away on the keyboard of the laptop. “You bloody thing.” John rolled his eyes.

“John, it’s fine.” Mary giggled, Mrs Hudson coming out with the tray of tea and the plate of biscuits for Sherlock.

“It’s fine. I know it’s fine. Why wouldn’t it be fine?” John huffed, the clanging of the plate, coming down besides Sherlock, Mrs Hudson serving Mary her tea with two sugars.

“John?” The medic shook John slightly as he snapped out of his world, “John? It’s time for your medication.” She placed the little cup of pills beside John, holding out a glass of water. John’s eyes flicked up at the medic he knew all too well, Mary Morstan, who cared for John, brought him his food, water and pills. “Have you been in that world of yours again Dr. Watson?” She sighed as John took the pills, “You really ought to start living here if you ever want to get better.” But John didn’t want to get better, he wanted to live inside his head, inside his head where Sherlock was still alive, it had been two years, two bloody years since Sherlock had committed suicide and a year and a half that John had been admitted into the mental hospital by Mrs Hudson.  He’s not dead inside there, John thought, he’s not dead. He can’t be. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Plot Twist: None of series three episodes are real. It's just John making a false world because he went mental over Sherlock's death because they sound so fucking fanfiction it's not even funny.


End file.
